1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device that may be applied to a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle, a truck, or a bus, and a household appliance or an industrial appliance, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device with a mounted switching element such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or an IPM (Intelligent Power Module), i.e., a semiconductor element, the semiconductor element is a heat generating component that needs to be effectively cooled.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-124406 (JP 2003-124406 A), for example, describes technology for suitably cooling a semiconductor element that is one such heat generating component, using a heatsink such as a heat spreader on a front surface side and a back surface side of the semiconductor element. After the semiconductor element and the pair of heatsinks on the front surface side and the back surface side have been combined, they are molded with a thermosetting resin so as to form a module, i.e., a semiconductor device.
A difference in thermal expansion coefficients is large between the resin, and the heatsinks and semiconductor element, which may result in peeling occurring between the mold resin and the heatsinks following cure shrinkage during molding. In the related art, a primer is applied to the contact areas of the heatsinks and the mold resin, i.e., sealing member, to inhibit peeling from occurring. However, when molding a plurality of semiconductor elements, in particular, primer of an appropriate thickness is unable to be applied between the semiconductor elements, so it is difficult appropriately inhibit peeling.